


Make a Change

by tibbygetsrekt (tibrstar)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: i just wanted cute things, which is weird for me as I am usually an angst hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibbygetsrekt
Summary: Beer pizza and ddr. Listen being ridiculous is the most human thing tbh
Relationships: Dante/Self Insert, Vergil/Self Insert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Make a Change

An arm wrapping around their shoulders startled them, head turning quickly when their headphones were tugged back to hang around their neck. Staring up at Dante, they frowned, slamming their notebook closed and covering it with both of their hands. How long had he been there, had he seen what they were working on? Asmodeus strike them down if he had. 

“Do you think you can tear yourself away from your stories for a minute?’

Their eyes went wide. He’d seen, at least part of it, and given his smirk it had been something they’d rather die than have anyone have ever seen. 

“... Why?’

“You need a crash course in being human.’

Snorting, they rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to their notebook. An obvious dismissal. Of course their father had been human, that’s how it worked. But their mother had made sure to scourge out any of that weakness before they’d learned to properly walk. They were a demon, a succubus, not some indecisive half breed. 

“Can you hide these?’ They jerked their head away when he lightly tapped one of their horns. “You can keep the fang teeth, and that weird voice thing you can do.’

“Why would I hide my horns?!’

“Because we’re going out and it’s easier to walk around with humans when they’re not freaking out.’ Dante straightened, then stretched his spine cracking as he arched backwards. “I just don’t feel like listening to them screaming “Ahhhh demon! Run!!”.’

“Wh- I’m not gonna hide who I am so humans can be comfortable!’

The rest of their argument was lost as something smacked them in the face, sputtering as they took hold of it and pulled it off. They were holding a hoodie, eyes narrowing as they shifted towards Dante. 

“What is this for?’ But they already knew. 

“If you’re not going to hide your horns, put that on and pull up the hood.’

“Dante I don’t want lessons on being a human!’

“Meet me out front, when you’re ready.’

They watched him saunter out of their room with a lifted hand and a flick of his wrist. Sons of Sparda were so arrogant… Eyeing the hoodie, they tossed it onto the table and stood in front of the mirror in their room. Worrying at their lower lip, they stared at their reflection and watched as their horns seemed to melt from view. A hand lifting slowly, they could feel them still but they couldn’t be seen. It was… weird. 

Tugging to adjust their shirt, they grabbed their coat and put it on as they headed towards the front door. Dante and Lay were standing there, and they paused, eyeing the other companion with a flicker of mistrust. Not that the fallen angel had ever done anything to them personally. But angels and demons was a terrible mix. 

“There you are! Finally.’ He grinned, looking them over. “You look good. Let’s go!’

“Where are we going though!’

But he was already out the door, fingers tangled with hers, leaving the succubus standing in the entryway. Muttering a curse, they rushed to catch up staying a step or so behind the two. Except Dante looked over his shoulder and jerked his chin in a silent order to catch up. Arm draping over their shoulder again, they rolled their eyes as they tried to shrug it off. 

“Alright ladies, listen. The two of you need a break, and I need a break so we’re going to have fun today.’

“When don’t you take a break?’ Lay asked, snorting softly.

“Accurate.’ They muttered tucking their hands into the pockets of their coat. 

“Hey! None of that!’

They couldn’t help smiling at his tone, looking around him at the angel who was also smiling. Maybe this playing human for a day wasn’t going to be so terrible after all? Twisting out from beneath Dante’s arm they took a few fast steps to get ahead of the couple and began walking backwards. 

“So, what are we going to do that humans do?’

“Well… I hadn’t gotten that far yet?’

Lay’s eyes rolled, but she was smiling. They couldn’t help smiling too, even though they were curious about something but afraid to ask. They didn’t want the answer to be honest. Except…

“Did you uh… did you ask your brother if he wanted to come?’

They were going to kick him for the look in his eyes, the one that was a bit too close to pity. But it was gone before they could get too offended, baring his teeth in a bright smile.

“Why would we want that stick in the mud?’ He used his twined fingers to yank Lay into a spin before dipping her. “We are the party! You can sit in a dark gloomy room writing poetry later.’

“We don’t sit in a-’

“Here we are!’

They looked around them, and couldn’t see anything interesting. At least not until Dante pointed towards the building to their left. Okay, a sign, inside they could see people sitting at tables laughing and talking. And eating. 

“Couldn’t we just order pizza?’ They finally asked, only to be yanked towards the door. 

“We could, but then you miss the best part!’

Throwing his coat onto a table to claim it, he dragged the other two towards the back. It didn’t make sense at first, staring at the machine curiously. It was loud enough that they could hear the techno over the rock music blaring from the speakers, leaning on the bar to get a better look. 

“I’ll go get some quarters, and some beer. You two get ready to dance.’

“Dance.’ Angel and demon looked at each other before looking back towards Dante’s retreating back. 

“What the fu-’

“I don’t know.’

“He’s your mate! How do you not know?’ They protested.

“Have you met Dante?’

That was fair, and the two of them laughed before taking time to inspect the machine. It seemed simple as the screen showed examples of the activity. It shows you arrows, you stepped on the arrows. That seemed simple enough. They moved to stand on the platform and tried a few simple steps, eyeing the arrows on screen. Yeah they could do this. 

“Great, Sparda versus succubus first!’ 

Startled, they almost fell as Dante hopped over the bar jingling as the quarters in his pocket were jostled. Before they could argue, glancing in the direction of the angle for help, he was already pushing quarters into the slot. They’d thought they’d understood the game but the loud blast of music that almost deafened them made them reconsider. The announcer shouting cheerfully at them, attempting to hype them up they assumed, belonged in the darkest pits of hell as a lead tormentor. 

They missed the starting steps, but Dante didn’t, grinning as he threw his whole body into hitting the steps. Rushing to keep up, they fumbled before managing to hit each arrow perfectly. In the end their score was abysmal but they were smiling as Dante celebrated, moving off the platform to make room for the angel to take their place. She was better, but then she’d also gotten to watch someone else first. Not that they were jealous, it made sense, watching the angel light up as she laughed with Dante. 

It was cute, watching them for a moment longer before moving back to the nearby table to shrug out of their long coat. A large pizza was there as well as a pitcher of beer and cups. Pouring themself a small amount they sipped at it before wrinkling their nose. Gross. There had to be something better at the bar than this. 

“Hey it’s not break time yet!’ An arm wrapped around their waist, lifting them off their feet to carry them back to the game. “The pizza still has to cool a bit, it’s better once the cheese and grease have time to congeal.’

“I can walk!’

They landed with a thud, feeling Lay’s hand on their arm to steady them before letting go. Honestly it was a lot of fun, and they got better, and so did the angel, until Dante grumbled that it was time for pizza and beer. Having to practically drag the two away from the game, he plopped into a chair and tugged Lay towards him so she half fell onto his lap. 

“Eat, drink, be merry!’

Lay rolled her eyes but took the full cup he offered, smiling at them and they were only a little surprised that they smiled back. The angel wasn’t so bad all things considered, pulling loose a slice of pizza and taking a bite. Disgusting. But Dante was beaming, waiting for their opinion and since he was trying to be nice they couldn’t very well say they’d rather eat dirt. 

“What d’ya think?’

“It’s pizza.’

“Damn right it is, but how do you like it?’

They sent a beseeching look in the angel’s direction over the rim of her beer, and she swallowed and grabbed a slice for herself. 

“We both love it.’

He seemed pleased, and they forced themself to take another bite, smiling even though they wanted to spit it out. Thankfully he turned his attention to drinking his own beer and didn’t notice when they stopped eating it. The beer wasn’t as bad, so they drank instead, almost choking on it when they recognized the patron walking towards them. 

“Vergil?!’

Dante perked up, hand going to Lay’s hip to avoid her tumbling as he turned to look in the direction they were gaping in. 

“Vergil!’

“You said there was an emergency…’ Vergil’s eyes narrowed, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. 

“It is!’ Gently displacing Lay, he stood and clasped his brother’s shoulder. “Listen I’m trying to get the two of them drunk and full, but I need back up.’

“What kind of demons are they?’ 

He seemed to be mollified that at least Dante was planning ahead, but they were confused. What demons? We’re there demons here, had this been just a cover for a mission? Turning their attention to the crowd as they took another drink of beer, they eyed each individual. No, they were all food, delicate morsels akin to red velvet cupcakes. No demons, so what was he-

“These two have been kicking my ass and I need your skills.’

Lay understood first, the confusion fading away as she chuckled before the low sound turned into laughter. They were half a second behind. Dante had messaged Vergil an S.O.S. because he couldn’t seem to beat either of them. Finishing their beer, they refilled the cup and held it out to Vergil. 

“Welcome to the party.’ 

He eyed the cup and then them, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared before taking the cup.

“Where are your horns?’

“Oh…’ reaching up they skimmed their fingers over one and shrugged. “Dante said it was hide them or wear a hoodie.’

“I… see.’ He almost spilled the beer as Dante clapped him on the shoulder. “He’s an idiot. You don’t need to hide yourself especially among humans.’

“Yeah?’ 

Gaze flicking towards Dante, they released the small amount of power it had taken to hide the horns and smiled up at Vergil. He gave a brief nod before taking a drink of beer as he turned his attention back to his brother who was trying to coax him to play the game. Lay sent them a thumbs up, and they couldn’t help grinning, taking Dante’s cup to drink more of the beer. 

Playing human didn’t seem that hard. You acted like a child, but enjoyed adult beverages and ate disgusting food. Vergil was shaking his head as Dante continued to badger him, and they decided to try and help. 

“It’s a simple game, but perhaps you’re worried about making a fool of yourself.’ They set the cup down and held out a hand for quarters. “Understandable. I wouldn’t want to be trounced by me either.’

“Do you really think I’m worried?’

“Yeah.’ They grinned as Dante silently placed the coins on their palm. 

“It’s a human game, how hard could it be?’

He glared at them and took another drink before apparently realizing what was in the cup and scowling down at it. Putting it down on the table, he glared in the direction of the game before stalking towards it. 

“You might want to leave the sword. And as many layers as you’re comfortable with. It gets hot.’ Dante advised, managing to subtly give them a thumbs up. 

“I’ll be fine.’ Vergil responded tightly.

Four absolutely terrible attempts later, Vergil had removed his sword, coat, and vest, his cheeks flushed as Dante kept handing him the beer after every loss. After the fifth loss, he reluctantly stepped off the machine, sending a glare towards the game as if he’d like nothing more than to use his weapon against it. 

“You’re getting better.’ Lay offered, holding out a slice of pizza towards him. 

“I don’t like that I’m doing this fucking poorly.’

Lay and the succubus blinked at him, both unable to offer condolences as they tried to process. Wordlessly, they held out a napkin for his greasy fingers that he ignored, wiping his hand on his pants after he’d licked the sauce from them. 

“.... I could give you some pointers?’ They offered, eyeing where he’d wiped his hand. 

Dante laughed at their expression, and Lay’s as the two of them leaned on the bar behind the platform. Vergil, after a moment’s hesitation nodded. Hopping onto the platform, they motioned for him to take the other side and put in more quarters. 

“Don’t watch the top of the screen, watch the middle, it’s a slight delay and then you move.’

“I still think it’s the sensitivity of the platform.’ He sullenly insisted, but gave himself a brief shake and got ready. 

He trounced them, but only after he’d unbuttoned his shirt which thoroughly distracted them. The broad grin he sent them made their mouth fall open, stumbling when he reached out to pull them to him. 

“It was good advice.’

“Yup.’ This close they could see how flushed his cheeks were, his hair beginning to fall over his forehead. “Are… Are you okay?’

“Of course.’

He was trying for a serious expression, but he couldn’t quite manage it. Letting him lead them back to the table, they moved to sit in the chair next to his and found themself yanked off balance to land on his lap. Wide eyed, they looked towards Dante who grinned. 

“My brother’s a light weight.’

“Apparently?’ 

The word came out as a squeak feeling Vergil’s arm wrap around their waist, his other hand reaching out for the beer. This was nice, but weird. Normally he’d only allow this kind of affection when there was no one else there. When he was sure no one else would see him in such a compromising position, and even then they had to sometimes work for it. 

“Is it possible to be a functioning drunk?’ They asked semi seriously as Vergil rested his forehead on their shoulder. 

“I mean we heal really well so his liver could probably take it?’ Dante shrugged. “It would start costing a lot though as he got used to drinking.’

“You two can not be serious!’ 

“No?’ 

Lay stared them down and they sighed before moving the pitcher out of Vergil’s reach ignoring his protest. Instead they picked up a slice of pizza and eyed it before moving to take a bite, only to find Vergil stealing a bite for himself. Scoffing they motioned with the other hand towards him as they looked pleadingly at Lay who seemed highly amused. 

“Alright, it’s… you can’t just keep him drunk but I get it.’

“I’m not drunk!’

All three of them turned to look at him, scowling with a bit of sauce at the edge of his mouth. Gently swiping at it with their thumb, they stared as he caught their wrist and slid the digit into his mouth. Maybe drunk Vergil was a dangerous thing after all. 

“I think that’s enough playing human today.’ Dante murmured, taking Vergil’s coat and rummaging through the pockets. “Wallet?’

“The clip is in the inner left pocket.’ A grin as he scraped his teeth over the pad of their thumb, making them squirm.

“A money clip… could you be any more pretentious?’

Lay pulled the coat out of his hands ignoring his protests. Pouting, he leaned in and kissed her, smiling as he plucked the money clip out of the pocket before pulling back. Her face was flushed, glaring at him as she rolled the fabric over her arm, she didn’t stop him as he made his way to the counter to pay. 

“Stupid himbo.’

“Hmm?’

They couldn’t look away from Vergil as began nipping his way to their wrist before kissing the pulse that was fluttering against the skin. Mumbling something they hoped sounded sympathetic, they gave a testing tug and felt his grip tighten. Oh…

“You two need a room, you’re starting to make people uncomfortable.’ Dante tosses Vergil’s money clip onto the table. “Me, you are making me specifically uncomfortable.’

“Oh?’

They looked up at him, eyes beginning to glow as they felt hunger gripping at them. It wouldn’t be fair to feed on Vergil while he was like this, he wouldn’t hold back, and he tasted so good they might not stop. Growling, they reluctantly forced themself off his lap and moved away from him. 

“Okay, you should get him home.’

“What are you going to do?’ Dante asked suspiciously as he gathered Vergil’s things. 

“I’m suddenly very hungry, so I’m going to eat and catch up.’

He shook his head and pointed towards the door. 

“Nuh uh, you can find some demons to much on or something. No humans.’

“But they taste better!’

Vergil’s hand took theirs, squeezing it before reaching for his things. 

“We’ll be fine.’ They watched him get dressed, swaying slightly before catching his balance. “Let’s get back to that run down building you like to call home.’

“Hey!’

They shook their head as he half dragged them out of the bar, looking back over their shoulder towards all the tasty humans they were being denied. Dragging their feet, they tugged their hand loose to put on their own coat only to have Vergil take it back as soon as they were done. Dante was still grumbling about the insult to Devil May Cry, but they only listened with a half ear. 

“They’re only humans.’ They complained quietly to Vergil, who snorted and lifted their hand to kiss the knuckles. 

“Nothing more than empty calories.’

“Well yeah, but they taste really good.’

“I taste even better.’

The tip of his of his tongue wet their knuckles and they felt their knees go weak at the way he was looking at them. They couldn’t argue that, catching Dante’s glance over his shoulder at them with a grin. A noise of surprise escaped them as Vergil wrapped an arm around their waist as he began to hum. Following his steps, they gripped his shoulder as he led them in a waltz down the sidewalk. 

“And I don’t like the idea of sharing you with lowly humans.’

That was fair, they didn’t like sharing him either. Well more specifically his smiles, they were very… displeased when he smiled at anyone but them. Even his brother, surprised to find stairs under their feet, gaze moving up to eye the neon sign over the door. 

“Upstairs. Now.’

Startled at the feel of his hand swatting their ass, the succubus stared up at him wide eyed before grinning and making a dash for the stairs. They could hear him behind them, which only made them laugh because if he’d been sober they’d have heard nothing at all. Fingers curling around the door handle, they stopped laughing when he pressed up against them, pinning them against it. 

“How hungry are you, little lamb?’ He purred into their ear. 

“Ravenous.’ 

“Good.’


End file.
